


Sweet Like Honey

by igkam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Making Out, POV Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igkam/pseuds/igkam
Summary: “What?” Alec broke the silence, still smiling like an idiot.“Hmm?” Magnus met Alec's eyes, fiddling with his ear cuff.“You’re staring.”“And you aren’t?” Magnus raised an eyebrow playfully, and Alec let out a small laugh.ORMalec Bubble Bath Fluff
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a much larger fic, but for some reason, this popped into my head, and I really wanted to write it. this is obviously extremely short, and it's not perfect, but it's the first fic i've written that i've actually liked enough to post, so let me know what you think! kudos are appreciated! also, this is supposed to be a canon divergence of sorts. it takes place after s2e7, but before s2e10.

Alec was gazing at him through his eyelashes from the other side of the bathtub. His hair was a bit damp, pressed against his forehead, and he had that dopey grin on his face that never failed to make Magnus’ heart skip a beat. He was chest deep in bubbles, one elbow up on the side of the tub, and his face was smushed against his left hand. Every few minutes he would tilt his head to the side with a small pout to his lips, and Magnus thought it was terribly adorable.

“What?” Alec broke the silence, still smiling like an idiot.

“Hmm?” Magnus met Alec's eyes, fiddling with his ear cuff.

“You’re staring.”

“And you aren’t?” Magnus raised an eyebrow playfully, and Alec let out a small laugh.

“I just—this, well, it’s really nice. To be like this. Here, you know, with you.” Alec looked away momentarily before he peered back up at his boyfriend with a blush. The two of them were fairly new to each other, and despite the shadowhunter’s grand romantic gestures, Alec was quite shy when it came to their relationship — something Magnus found endearing.

“It is.” Magnus agreed simply.

Alec pursed his lips before he spoke, “can I?” He said as he hesitantly shifted towards Magnus.

The warlock nodded gleefully. Alec stood on his knees and leaned over to Magnus. He caressed his face lightly before moving forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Alec’s lips were buttery smooth, and they tasted sweet like honey. Magnus deepened the kiss, gently gripping the back of Alec’s head and pulling him in closer. A small moan escaped from Alec’s mouth, and he brought his other hand up to the side of Magnus’ face. He, in turn, slipped down, his head bumping against Magnus’ torso.

Magnus smiled and let his head fall back, giggling.

“Oh god...” Alec groaned. He kept his face pressed against Magnus’ chest when he spoke again. “I don’t think I could be any worse at this.”

Magnus chuckled and looked back down at Alec. “Alexander, darling,” he brought his boyfriend’s face up to look into his eyes, and Alec bit his lip nervously. “You’re perfect.” And with that, Magnus leant in again. This time he took hold of Alec’s thigh guiding him to straddle his lap. And they were back to their lazy make-out session. Magnus lost himself in the feeling of Alec’s lips on his, the way he was grinding against him and tenderly cupping his face. Magnus knew Alec had very little confidence in this particular area, but he also had no reason to, he really was wonderful. And if Magnus had to spend the rest of his days convincing him of that, he gladly would.


End file.
